


Food Fight

by SDBookFan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Food Fight, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDBookFan/pseuds/SDBookFan
Summary: "I will slap you with this pizza"





	Food Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr at ec-sanderssides

“You’re doing it wrong.”

“No, I’m not. Leave me alone”

“Yes, you are, you’re not adding enough cheese.”

“Stop it, get off of me!”

“Just let me help!”

“I will slap you with this pizza, Princey.”

Deciding that things were getting a bit too heated, Morality turned from the counter where he had been setting out the ingredients for garlic bread.

“Now Anxiety,” he scolded, “That isn’t very nice.”

“I don’t care if it’s nice,” the darker trait snapped, still glaring at Prince. “I want him to go away and work on his own pizza.”

“Anxiety,” Morality told him warningly, “I mean it, I’m watching you. Be nice.”

“As if he could manage that,” Prince muttered under his breath, causing Morality’s disapproving gaze to turn to him.

“You too,” he warned, “Be nice. And he’s right, you have your own pizza. let Anxiety make his the way he wants to.”

“Fine,” Prince sighed dramatically. “But I still say, if you just sprinkle on a bit more cheese-”

He reached out as if to demonstrate, and that was when Anxiety snapped.

In an instant, Prince’s formerly white outfit had been splattered with tomato sauce, a lone pepperoni sliding down his cheek. He spluttered a bit, before his gaze hardened.

“Oh, you are on” he proclaimed, grabbing his own pizza and flinging it Anxiety.

“Wait, now kids” Morality tried to interject, but it was too late. It had become a full fledged food fight.

Deciding that if you couldn’t beat ‘em, join ‘em. Morality grabbed a handful of flour, and chucked it at Anxiety, watching it settle into his hair. Soon all three sides were fully immersed in the fight, laughing, flinging food, and trying not slip on various food items now covering the floor. But then, all of a sudden-

“What is going on here?”

The voice rang out in the room, causing all three of the sides to pause, looking to see Logan standing in the doorway, frowning at all of them.

“I thought you were supposed to be making dinner,” he said, looking unimpressed. “This hardly seems conducive to that.”

“Anxiety started it,” Prince was quick to interject.

“No, you’re the one who wouldn’t leave me alone” Anxiety snapped back.

“Yes, but I’m not the one who started flinging food like a savage, now am I?”

“Oh, I’m the savage? As if you weren’t perfectly happy to start throwing it back”

Wanting to stop the argument before it got anymore heated, Morality did the first thing that came to mind. He tossed a handful of cheese at Logan.

“Got you,” he chuckled.

Anxiety and Prince were now staring at the sight. Prince was the first one to crack.

“I’m sorry, Logan,” he said between giggles, “It’s just a funny sight that’s all”

Next to him, Anxiety had a hand raised over his mouth, but the slight shaking of his shoulders gave away his laughter.

Logic sighed, reaching up to shake the cheese off his glasses.

“Just clean this up,” he ordered, stalking out of the room.

Morality smiled as he went to fetch the cleaning supplies. They now had quite a bit of work ahead of them before they could start dinner, but he couldn’t say he hadn’t enjoyed the food fight all the same.


End file.
